Convergence: Booster Gold Vol 1 1
| Title = Convergence: Booster Gold | Image = Convergence Booster Gold Vol 1 1.jpg | Image2 = Convergence Booster Gold Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Image2Text = Textless | Image3 = Convergence Booster Gold Vol 1 1 Variant.jpg | Image3Text = Jason Fabok Variant | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Day = 29 | Month = 6 | Year = 2015 | Rating = T | Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Dan Jurgens | CoverArtist2 = Danny Miki | CoverArtist3 = Hi-Fi Design | Cover2Artist1 = Chip Kidd | Cover2Artist2 = Jason Fabok | Cover2Artist3 = Jeromy Cox | Writer1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_1 = Alvaro Martinez | Inker1_1 = Raul Fernandez | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Corey Breen | Editor1_1 = Marie Javins | Editor1_2 = Brittany Holzherr | Quotation = Superman and Wonder Woman a couple? How is that possible. I've studied the multiverse, which your self and I discovered by the way...Yet I have no idea what you're talking about! | Speaker = Rip Hunter | StoryTitle1 = Ride the Wave | Synopsis1 = In the year 2462, thief Michael Carter was sent on a mission to steal time-travel paraphernalia from a lab and use it to go back in time and deliver the goods. Unfortunately, he went back much farther than he'd intended - and never did get back to where he had intended to go. For some time now, Michael has been trapped by Brainiac, but today, at last, he is saved by Rip Hunter and Skeets - who were actually looking for a different version of him - Rip's father. They lead him outside, and reveal that they are, in fact, within Castle Deimos in Skartaris - deep beneath the surface of the planet Telos. It appears that every time traveler Rip has ever heard of has been imprisoned there as well. Deimos the sorcerer is their captor, but Rip believes someone else engineered the whole scenario. Whatever the goal and plot, someone is looking for Vanishing Point. Unfortunately, Michael told his captors where to find it. Michael had given up the information when the other Booster Gold's sister Michelle's life was threatened. His counterpart was not willing to do the same for her sake. Rip admits that he isn't sure where this Booster comes from. When Michael references the relationship between Superman and Wonder Woman, Rip is startled. He has never seen anywhere in the Multiverse where that relationship exists. That means that Booster's reality might be somehow important. Deep in the castle, Rip and Booster discover a room where all the time travelers are held captive in cells, and the pair attempt to free Michelle and her brother from theirs. The other Booster falls to his knees after being freed, and Rip presses him to admit the fact that he is dying. His father's body has absorbed so much chronal energy from years of time travel that it has begun killing him - explaining why he was bouncing from city to city for so long. This comes as news to Booster, who had thought he was bouncing through time, but was in fact bouncing between the cities trapped on Telos. The only time he had jumped between realities was when he'd encountered this other Booster Gold, whom Rip rescued just previously. The two Boosters take a moment to assess their similarities, but suddenly the older of the two phases out of the room, apparently falling back into time-shifting, thanks to his chronal affliction. Suddenly, Deimos and his Lizardmen pour into the room, attacking a man called Machiste. When they realize that Rip, Booster, and Michelle are free, though, Deimos sets the Lizardmen attacking them. While Rip seeks an escape, Michelle uses her magnetic powers to remove the attackers' weapons from reach. Booster then carries them to the surface, where he sees for the first time the planet that exists in the same realm as the Vanishing Point - at the edge of time and space. Skeets explains that the cities collected here are not just from other universes - they're from other times. Everyone in those cities carries a particular chronal signature. Rip's father has no chronal signature of his own, as its been dissolved by the chronal energy surrounding him. As such, he is unstuck in time and space. Rip helps them break through the dome around Metropolis of the 31st Century, noting that the domes are meant to keep people in, not out. Skeets has tracked the other Booster to this city. Unfortunately, passing through the dome draws a certain amount of attention from a people trapped within it for a year - not to mention the Legion of Super-Heroes. As they attack, Booster orders Michelle to seek out her brother before things get out of hand. Unfortunately, by the time she catches up with him, he is already phasing into a different city. He recognizes it as his own Metropolis, but is taken aback when he hears a familiar voice - that of his old friend Ted Kord - alive and well. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * }} ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * (c. 2462) * ** Castle Deimos * (31st Century) * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story continues from events that occurred in . * The word bubble on page 20, accusing Michelle of trapping the Legion in the dome is erroneously pointing at her instead of Invisible Kid. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}